


Sherlock Christmas Filk

by finnagain



Series: Finn's Filk [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Filk, Gen, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: A few filk, lyrics by others, performed by me. Because why not :)





	Sherlock Christmas Filk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811430) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



### I'm Dreaming of a Murdery Christmas

[ MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ew521vaakx8gxba/A_Murdery_Christmas.mp3) | 00:02:51 |  [Lyrics by chriscalledmecutie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000607)  
---|---|---  
  
### Sherlock Baby

[ MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/iq164w62hqbr4aa/Sherlock_Baby.mp3) | 00:02:51 |  [Lyrics by chriscalledmecutie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811430)  
---|---|---  
  
### Sherlock, the Gay Detective

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1x7fz6mmn3vw7wt/Sherlock_the_Gay_Detective.mp3) | 00:02:51 | [Lyrics by waitingforgarridebs](http://waitingforgarridebs.tumblr.com/post/134877591291/sherlock-the-gay-detective)  
---|---|---


End file.
